Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 7 = 10$
Solution: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(4x + 7) - 7 = 10 - 7$ $4x = 3$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{3}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{4}$